phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 4/An Alluring Maid is Born
AP: 10 Goal: Slay Boss: Naegling EXP: 550 Zenny: 1,015 Item Drop: Bonus: Sphere Mannan, Prism Mannan, Zenny: 30,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear Shekinah: Durandal... Are you there? Durandal: Shekinah? Please don't mind me. You should get back to your meeting! Shekinah: That's not gonna happen. Shekinah: There's something we need to talk about. Durandal: I'm sorry for raising my voice. It wasn't very ladylike. Shekinah: I'm the one who should apologize. After all, my doubt meant I wasn't being completely honest with you. Shekinah explained everything at length. The nature of the relationship between her and Excalibur... The changes she went through after students in lower years joined... Everything. Shekinah: I'm really grateful that you all look up to me. Shekinah: But to live up to that, I feel like I was only pretending to be the ideal Yggs student. Shekinah: So all I really was doing was deceiving you. Durandal: Shekinah... Shekinah: I'm really sorry. But I'm not the person you think I am. Shekinah: I totally get why you all want to make this school a little more fashionable. Shekinah: Even I think our uniforms are too formal. I'd like to be a little more casual. Naegling: ...Formal? More like stifling. Commander: ...Huh? Shekinah: Tradition is important. I love our school culture. Shekinah: But I wanted our students to be able to smile and enjoy themselves too. Shekinah: It's probably too late, but... Shekinah: ...I'd like to turn back the clock for my final effort here. Shekinah: So I'm going to start supporting Excalibur again in any way I can. Shekinah: ...So yes, I approve of the maid cafe! There was no longer any doubt in her eyes as she said that. Durandal, who had been carefully listening to every word, finally began to speak. Durandal: Now that I've heard your true feelings, Shekinah, there's nothing for me to say. Shekinah: Huh? Durandal: Naegling, the public morals committee approves of the maid cafe. Naegling: *Sigh* Well, at least tell me why you changed your mind. Durandal: When the president first nominated Shekinah to wear the maid's outfit, I misunderstood. Durandal: I thought she was making her wear those skimpy clothes just as a way to advertise this cafe itself. Naegling: ...So that's why you were so against it... Shekinah: Wait, I don't understand. Naegling: Remember what Durandal said? Naegling: She never said anything about the outfit being immoral or against school traditions. Shekinah: Oh, now that you mention it... Commander: So are you saying this was all a misunderstanding between you two? Durandal: I thought that Shekinah didn't want to wear the maid's outfit. Durandal: But you were just trying to go with what you thought I wanted. Shekinah: I thought you were against the outfit from the standpoint of the public morals committee. Naegling: In other words, as head of the public morals committee, you felt like you needed Durandal's approval. Naegling: Okay! This big, ugly mess of a misunderstanding is over! Naegling: I want you two to patch things up, okay? I'll report back to the president. Commander: Naegling, wait! Commander: (There's a dark mist pouring from Naegling again! Did something in that exchange trigger it?!) Naegling: Durandal... Naegling: You were worried that you wouldn't be able to wear that outfit--just like me! Commander: Naegling, did something happen between you and Durandal? Naegling: We had one thing in common. Naegling: I thought that was the only thing that bound us together. Commander: Something in common? Before Boss Battle Commander: What exactly is that something in common you mentioned? Naegling: *Mumble mumble* Naegling: Surely even you can see how bad that outfit is... Commander: So it's the outfit? Commander: That's what you and Durandal have in common? After Stage Clear Commander: Aren't you glad the problem is solved?! Hey, are you all right? You look tired. Naegling: What? Oh, no, I'm fine. Naegling: This takes a huge weight off my shoulders. Now we can finally start preparing. But the look in her eyes told the commander that something was still bothering her. Category:Phantom of the School